First Aid Kit
by msardicab
Summary: Derek Venturi and Ryan fight and when Derek returns home Casey wants to take care of his cuts and bruises but Derek doesn't want her to because he can't stand the pain. I suck on sumaries... Dasey one-shot


**First Aid Kit**

I couldn't resist to write this, I always wanted to do a one-shot so here it is. Review please.  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes but this time I've already correct them.

I don't own LwD although I wish I did. ;)

**--**

**It hurts!**

I opened the front door and Casey ran towards me with with a worried look on her face.

"What happened to you?" she shouted as loud as she could.

"Do you really have to yell at my ears?" I asked.

She calmed down a little when she saw my normal reaction to her questions.

"What happened to you?" she repeated the question.

"Nothing." I lied and she placed her hand in her hip and looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

That's the bad part of living with Casey. Casey knows me so well that she already knows when I'm lying.

"Derek tell me what happened." she insisted.

"You're not my mom stop bugging me."

"I won't stop 'till you tell me what happened." She said.

That was one of the things I hate the most about her she nevers quits! And I knew I wasn't getting rid of her 'till I tell her why I had all those cut, bruises and scratches. She looked at me one more time and I sighed.

"The football team --"

"The football team did this to you?" she cut me off "But why?"

I sighed she always over reacts and freaks out about this insignificant stuff. It was just some cuts, bruises, scratches and a bleeding nose... and a wound on my head... I've been through worse.

"I was trying to explain but you didn't let me finish."

"Sorry." she said and sat on the couch. "Continue..."

"It wasn't the football team it was just a little fight with Ryan..."

"Ryan?! That closet?" Casey asked and then when she looked at me she stopped "Sorry..."

"I made a bet with the football team and I won but Ryan wasn't very happy so he decided to fight me..."

"And he kicked your butt... But how did he make that wound on your head?"

"With his hand... But don't worry I'm fine."

The truth was that every part of my body was hurting, thanks to that jerk.

"Now if you excuse me and if you don't have any more questions I'm going to my bedroom." I said.

"Ok..."

I got up and went to my bedroom where I could scream with pain as much as I wanted. I took my T-shirt and looked at my chest it had cuts and bruises too, damn Ryan...

I heard a soft knock on my door.+

"Come in..." I said not even bothering in put my T-shirt on again.

Casey's head pooped into my room and then the rest of her body entered after it. She had a first aid kit on her hand, she wasn't thinking of... Oh no she couldn't be...

"Casey what do you think you're going to do with that first aid kit?" I asked getting away from her as much as I could, I hate that kit.

"Why are you afraid of it?" Casey asked reading my mind like she always did.

"Of course not... Now put that down... These are nothing I don't need that." I said pointing to the first aid kit.

"Oh! Who would know that the great Derek Venturi is afraid of pain." She teased. I hate when she teases me.

"No I'm not afraid I just don't like it very much..."

Casey walked towards me.

"Get away from me!" I shouted in panic running away from her.

"Come on Derek only kids do that!" Casey said chasing me.

"I don't care, I hate that thing."

"You know what? Not even kids do that! You're a chicken Derek."

I stopped abruptly when I heard the word chicken. Ok now she was getting to far! Calling me a kid is like she always do when she says I'm immature but I'm not a chicken and I was going to show her that I wasn't a coward.

"Sorry what did you called me? I think I didn't hear well."

"Chicken. And yes you heard well I think you're a coward." she teased.

Damn Casey, she know I can't resist a dare.

"I'm not a coward, and I'll prove it!"

"How?" she asked with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Bring that... thing..." I said laying on my bed.

Casey smiled and sat next to me to open the first aid kit. She wet the cotton in some thing and touched my wound in my forehead and some cuts. I couldn't help but shout in pain.

"Stop it immediately! It hurts!!"

"You're such a sissy!" she teased.

"No I'm not I just don't like pain, take care of some place that doesn't hurt!"

"That's stupid and every part of your body hurts. And why would I take care of some parts that don't need."

"You can give them a kiss like my mother did when I was a kid."

"Newsflash Derek: I'm not your mother and you're not a kid anymore." she said rolling her eyes.

"You called me kid five minutes ago. And by the way not every part of my body hurts." I said grinning.

I don't understand why she doesn't fall for it like all the other girls!!

"Tell me one that doesn't hurt." she replied.

I pointed to my elbow and she kissed it for a second.

"Ok if you don't want me to take care of that cuts I'm going to my room." Casey said getting up and closed the first aid kit. Well at least I get rid of that damn thing.

"You haven't finished taking care of the parts of my body that don't hurt." I said hoping she quit going to her room.

Hey! I made her kiss my elbow maybe I could make her kiss some others parts of my body...

"Derek I kissed your elbow and you're lucky for that so..."

"But it doesn't hurt here..." I said pointing at my forehead far away from my wound. She sighed. "Please..." I added with my Bambi eyes like my mother called them.

"Alright."

She kissed my forehead and I pointed to the side of my jaw, then my neck... She kissed all the places I pointed making a shiver ran through my spine when she kissed my neck. This was my chance of kissing her...

I pointed to my lips. Casey looked me in the eyes. I love her eyes, they're so beautiful... Just like her. She leaned close and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was a chaste kiss but it was better than every other kiss I had in my entire life.  
I was really surprised... I never thought my plan would work.  
I stopped pointing at parts of my body and I just looked at her. She was beautiful like always and I already had what I wanted and it was really good. In fact so good that I couldn't help wanting more. If a chaste kiss was like that I imagined how could a making-out session be...

I was so distracted with my thoughts that I only snapped out of them when I felt her lips pressed against mine one more time. I deepened the kiss. I asked entrance to her mouth and her lips parted to let my tongue come in. It was like... WOW... I can't even explain... It was awesome, the best kiss I've ever had. We pulled apart needing air.

"You know that you're a great nurse." I complimented smiling.

"I know but it depends on my patient..."

"Really? And how was I?"

"Really really good." she said leaning to kiss me again.

Tomorrow I'll have to thank Ryan for all that cuts, bruises, scratches, bleeding nose and wound on my head.

--

I hope you liked it. Love it or hate it? Review telling me your answer.


End file.
